


Lambent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [353]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/19/2000 for the word [lambent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/19/lambent).
> 
> lambent  
> dealing lightly and gracefully with a subject;brilliantly playful: lambent wit.  
> running or moving lightly over a surface:lambent tongues of flame.  
> softly bright or radiant: a lambent light.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #071 Detour.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lambent

Tony groaned as he stared at his alarm clock happily informing him that it was now 3am. It had been happily telling him the time for the last hour as a matter of fact, since he'd been unable to sleep for at least that long.

Giving up on sleep, since it didn't appear that it was going to happen anyway, Tony flicked on his lambent lamp. Now that he could see, he grabbed some jogging clothes and pulled them on.

He headed for the closest park, grumbling when he saw the detour sign, due to flooding, and realized he'd have to find somewhere else to run. By the time he finally found a park he could run around that wasn't overly flooded, he was exhausted. He forced himself to do one more loop anyway before trooping home.

At this point, he would much rather have gone back to bed. Instead, he had to go to work on next to no sleep. Knowing he'd need coffee, he quickly took a shower so that he'd have time to pick up coffee for him and Gibbs on the way.

He just hoped that his morning wasn't a sign of more bad things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
